


Oras Natin 'to

by kaidoms



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, gasoline boy jongin, karinderya au, karinderya baby kyungsoo
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 14:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaidoms/pseuds/kaidoms
Summary: Baguhan lang si Kyungsoo sa karinderya nang mameet niya ang kanyang knight in shining armor.





	Oras Natin 'to

**Author's Note:**

> as usual walang kwenta :"<

"Isang takal pa nga ng kanin dyan!" Taas ng kamay ng isang kunakaing kustomer.

"May Mountain Dew kayo?" Tanong naman ng isang tapos na kumain na kustomer at ngayon ay nagtatanggal ng tinga gamit ang toothpick.

"Magkano tong bulalo niyo?" Tanong ng bagong dating na tumitingin ng ulam sa hilera ng mga kaldero.

"Yosi nga po!" Hirit naman ng isa pa na nang abutan ng yosi ay nagsindi na gamit ang lighter na nakasabit sa may dingding.

Abala na naman ang karinderya dahil pananghalian na. Halos mga drayber, empleyado ng kalapit na Puregold at ang katabing gasolinahan na Petron ang mga regular na kustomer ng nasabing kainan. Kaya naman, puspusan din ang pagkilos ng bagong katulong ng karinderya na si Kyungsoo para pagserbisyuhan ang kanilang mga kustomer at para maka-plus points na din sa kanyang amo na si Mama Susan kung tawagin.

"Bago niyo yan?" Tanong ng isang kustomer na drayber ng isang dyip kay Joohyun na matagal na sa karinderya.

"Oo, ser, bago po." Monotonong tono itong sinagot ng babae habang nagliligpit ng kinainan sa kabilang mesa.

"Ganda ah. Nu pangalan niyan?"

Rumolyo ang mga mata ni Joohyun. "Ser, bat ako tinatanong mo? Bat di na lang siya tanungin mo? Ako ba siya?" At nilayasan na ito ni Joohyun para magpatuloy sa pagtatrabaho.

"Sungit naman. Tch."

Panakaw-nakaw na ng tingin ang drayber kay Kyungsoo na nagpupunas ng lamesa. Bumaba ang tingin nito sa mapuputi at makikinis na mga hita ng lalaki hanggang sa tumigil ito sa matambok na likuran nito nang tumalikod si Kyungsoo, tumuwad at dinampot ang nahulog na basahan sa sahig.

Napasipol ang drayber sa tanawin sa harap at napalingon din si Kyungsoo sa kanya saglit dahil tinawag ito ng katabing lamesa ng drayber.

"Oy, dalawang takal pa nga ng kanin." Utos ng lalaking taga Petron.

Napaayos si Kyungsoo sa suot na headband at nahihiyang nagsabi ng, "Wait lang po, Sir." bago pumunta sa kusina para kumuha ng dalawang takal pa ng kanin.

Samantala, napatingin naman ang drayber sa dalawang lalaki na taga-Petron sa tabi na kilala niya. Sina Sehun at Jongin.

"Uy, kayo pala yan. Ganitong oras din pala kayo kumakain dito?"

Sumagot si Sehun pagkatapos sumipsip sa inumin niyang Mountain Dew sa bote. "Ngayon lang to. Ikaw? Ganitong oras ka din pala kumakain dito?"

"Deh, ngayon na nga lang ulit ako kumain dito. At buti na lang..." Hinto niya sa pagsasalita nang dumating bigla ang bagong katulong para ibigay ang dalawang takal ng kanin kina Jongin at Sehun. "Kung hindi, di ko makikita itong dalaginding na 'to." Wika niya habang nakatingin sa bilugang pwetan ni Kyungsoo na aabutin na rin niya sana, ngunit may pumigil sa kanya.

"Tol, wag tayo bastos. Baka maputol ko tong kamay mo ng di oras."

Matatalim na tingin ang pinagsaluhan ng dalawang lalaki.

Hinigit ng drayber ang kanyang kamay. "Tch." At kumain na nang tahimik.

Napatingin si Kyungsoo sa lalaking nagtanggol sa kanya at nginitian siya nito.

Ngumiti siya pabalik bilang pasasalamat at pumunta na sa may kusina kung nasan si Joohyun na nanlilisik din ang mga mata sa bastos nilang kustomer.

"Bastos talaga. Dapat di na yan bumalik dito." Bulong niya bago sundan si Kyungsoo. "Beh, okay ka lang?"

Nilingon siya ng bakla at tumango. "Ok lang beh, niligtas naman ako ni knight in shining armor ko." Hagikgik nito dahil sa kilig.

Napangiti rin si Joohyun at napakrus ng braso sa dibdib. "Kita ko yun. Knight in shining armor mo na naka-uniporme ng Petron. Ikaw ah, baka ma-fall ka kay Jongin. Mabait pa naman yun."

Malaki ang ngiti ni Kyungsoo nang malaman ang pangalan ng lalaki. Kaya, kumuha siya ng tinitinda nilang Nescafe in can sa ref. "Singilin mo ko mamaya, Joo."

"Oo na, sige na bigay mo na yan dun." Tapik ni Joohyun sa likod niya at siya ay lumabas na ng kanilang kusina.

Pagkalabas ni Kyungsoo, nagbabayad na ang drayber na muntik siyang hawakan sa pwetan kanina. Nagtagpo ang kanilang mga tingin at imbis na tumingin papalayo, inirapan ito ni Kyungsoo bago lumakad sa pwesto ng kanyang knight in shining armor.

"For you." Abot ni Kyungsoo ng Nescafe kay Jongin na napatingin sa kanya at sa binigay sa kanya.

"Para sa akin?" Naninigurado lang, ngunit may magandang ngiti sa mukha ng gwapong gasoline boy.

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo at tumango, kinikilig. "Sa kanina...yung lalaki. Salamat. Kasi kundi, baka nahawakan niya ako."

"Ohh, yung kay Insung. Oy, pre, di ka naman nagkakape akin na yan!"

Inagaw ni Sehun ang hawak ni Jongin, pero mas mabilis si Jongin dahil itinaas niya agad ang bigay ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. "Wala yun. May pagkabastos din talaga kasi yung drayber na yun. Oy, akin to." Palo niya sa kamay ni Sehun.

"Pre, di ka naman nagkakape eh!" Nguso ng kaibigan.

Pinanood ni Kyungsoo ang dalawang gasoline boy, may gulat sa kanyang mukha.

"Di ka nagkakape?" Tanong niya kay knight in shining armor.

"Di yan nagkakape. Ayaw niya ng amoy tsaka lasa." Sagot ni Sehun sa kanya, sumuko na sa pang-aagaw ng kape sa kamay ng kaibigan "Pft."

Ngumiti si Jongin sa ngayon at umiling. "Hindi nga, pero pwede ko naman siya magustuhan ngayon." Binuksan ni Jongin ang lata at uminom bago ngisian si Kyungsoo na kinikilig na nakangiti sa kanyang harapan.

Pagaalis ni Kyungsoo, bulong ni Sehun, "Sabihin mo siya ang gusto mo."

Dumaan si Joohyun. "Oy, Joo, nu pangalan nung bago niyo?"

Tumaas bahagya ang labi ng babae at tumingin kay Jongin. "Kyungsoo. Pasalamat ka di ka bastos."

Inubos ni Jongin ang kape ng isang tunggaan.

Himala, nasarapan siya sa kape sa unang pagkakataon.

* * *

Sa paglipas ng mga araw, marami nang kustomer ang nakakapansin kay Kyungsoo kaya marami na rin ang nang-aasar sa kanya.

"Oy, Kyungsoo, haba ng shorts mo ata ngayon ha?" Puna ng isang kustomer habang tinitingnan NA NAMAN siya nito mula ulo hanggang paa.

Nagpupunas siya ng lamesa nang marinig ang puna ng isa sa mga kustomer na pinaplastikan niya. Sarkastiko itong tumawa. "Ahehe, haba ba? Yokong pinuputakte legs ko ng mga _lamok_ eh." Sabay bulong ng, _bastos ka kasi _pagkatapos magpunas ng lamesa at mapabuntong-hininga dahil dama pa rin niya ang pagtingin ng bastos na lalaki sa kanya.

_Kung andito lang sana si Jongin, my knight in shining armor..._

Pero buti na lang din ay umalis na ang matandang lalaki.

Bumulong siya, "Wag ka na bumalik, bastos." Sabay irap sa likod ng matandang lalaki na papalayo.

Sa pag-alis sa pwesto ni Kyungsoo, bumangga siya sa matikas na dibdib ng isang lalaki. Pagkatingala, ang gwapong ngiti ng lalaking kanyang inaabangan sa araw ang bumati sa kanya.

"Hi!"

"H-Hello..." Kabado niyang bati pabalik kay Jongin na crush na crush niya.

Nag-step aside siya para umabante ng lakad pero sinabayan din siya ni Jongin kaya napaangat siya ng tingin.

"Uhm..."

"Sandali, yung headband mo..."

Huminto ang oras para kay Kyungsoo nang ayusin ni Jongin ang kanyang pulang headband na may malaking ribbon sa tuktok nito.

Pinanood niya ang matipunong lalaki sa kanyang harapan at bumilis lalo ang palo ng kanyang puso sa dibdib, animo'y tumakbo siya ng mahigit isang kilometro ang layo kahit hindi.

"Ayan, ayos na." Ngiti ng gasoline boy sa kanya bago siya tapikin nito sa balikat at umalis para umupo kung saan naroroon na si Sehun.

Pero, may dapat nga ba talagang ayusin sa headband niya?

Namula at mala-estatwa si Kyungsoo sa kinakatayuan dahil sa nangyari. Pero masaya siya na nandito na ang lalaki dahil pakiramdam niya na ligtas siya tuwing nasa karinderya nila ito.

Naalimpungatan si Kyungsoo ng kilitiin siya sa gilid ni Joohyun.

"Trabaho muna, bago harot."

"Ano ba." Bungisngis at irap niya sa katrabaho nang pabiro. Pagkalingon, tiningnan niya muli si Jongin na nakikipag-usap kay Sehun at siya ay ngumiti bago bumalik sa trabaho.

Si Joohyun ang naghatid ng pagkain ng dalawang gasoline boy dahil naging abala si Kyungsoo sa ibang kustomer.

Ngunit nang makaluwag ng gawain, nagtago naman si Kyungsoo sa likod ng dingding para panoorin sina Sehun at Jongin kumain. Nakasilip siya sa kanyang knight in shining armor at napapahagikgik rin tuwing tumatawa ang crush na gasoline boy.

Nang tawagin ni Sehun ang atensyon nila ni Joohyun para sa dalawang takal ng kanin na hinihingi pa nila, wala ng choice si Kyungsoo kundi ihatid ang kanin sa kanila kahit nahihiya siya. Kausap kasi ni Mama Susan si Joohyun at siya lang ang libre sa mga oras na iyon. Pagkahatid ng dalawang takal pa na kanin na order nila, ewan ba niya kung namamalikmata siya dahil nakapokus lang ang tingin ni Jongin sa kanya, kahit hanggang sa pag-alis niya pakiramdam niya sinusundan pa rin siya ng tingin ng lalaki.

At tama nga ang hinala niya. Pagbalik niya sa pagtatago para panoorin ang crush kumain, nginitian siya ni Jongin at siya ay napatago sa sobrang hiya.

Bumalik lang siya sa panonood muli sa lalaki nang bumalik na ito sa pakikipag-usap kay Sehun.

Napahawak na lang siya sa kanyang dibdib kung saan mabilis ang tibok ng kanyang puso.

Siya ay napangiti.

Nang tumayo na sina Sehun at Jongin, umalis si Kyungsoo sa pwesto at nagkunwaring abala sa pagpupunas ng mga kagamitan sa paligid kahit di naman kailangan punasan. Gaya na lang ng dingding na pinpunasan niya ngayon.

May lalaking tumikhim malapit sa kanya at pagtingin niya, nasa harapan niya si Jongin. Si Sehun lumabas na ng karinderya matapos kumindat sa kanya.

_Ano kaya ang kailangan nito? Nagbayad naman na 'to kanina siguro, di ba? May sukli pa ba siya?_

Madalas kasi na kapag tapos na kumain ang dalawang gasoline boy, diretso labas na sila ng karinderya nang nginingitian siya ng mga ito bilang paalam.

"Hi." Ito na naman sila sa batian ni Jongin.

"H-Hello."

Napatingin si Jongin sa dingding na pinupunasan ni Kyungsoo.

Napababa naman ng kamay ang katulong at tinago sa kanyang likuran ang hawak na basahan.

May mapanlokong ngiti sa labi ng gasoline boy. "Sipag mo naman pati dingding pinupunasan mo."

"Uhm..." Napaikot ng tingin si Kyungsoo, nag-iisip ng dahilan kung bakit nga ba niya pinupunasan ang dingding. "Ah! Kasi may sapot na ng gagamba. Ahehe." Naiilang na tawa nito sabay himas sa kanyang maputing leeg.

"Tapos ka na?"

"Saan?"

"Magpunas."

Tumango nang dahan dahan si Kyungsoo at napahawak sa may tenga na animo'y hahawi ng buhok kahit maikli naman ang kanyang buhok.

"Sakto!" Tingin pa ni Jongin sa suot niyang relos. "Ano tara?"

"Ha? Tara saan?" Litong tanong ni Kyungsoo sa lalaki na palaki nang palaki ang ngiti.

"Sa date natin."

Kinapos ng hininga si Kyungsoo sa narinig at sa gulat niya, may tumulak sa kanya papalapit kay Jongin. Bumunggo ang mukha niya sakto sa dibdib ng gasoline boy at hinawakan siya nito sa kanyang beywang.

Pagkatingala niya, nakatingin din ang crush sa kanya. Ngiting-ngiti.

"O sige na, umalis na kayo bago pa magbago ang isip ko, hmm? Alis na, alis na. Bawal landian dito sa karinderya ko." Wika ni Mama Susan nang pabiro sa kanilang dalawa, habang sa may bintana sa may kusina, nakangiti din ng sobrang laki si Joohyun sa kanila.

Ngumiti ang dalawang lalaki sa isa't-isa at tsaka magkahawak kamay silang umalis ng karinderya.

Papalakad papalayo, ito ang usapan nila:

"Pinaalam mo ko kay Mama Susan?"

"Oo."

"Pano trabaho mo?"

"E di nagpaalam din ako sa amo ko. Basta simula ngayong 12:30, oras na nating dalawa to ngayon."


End file.
